


Mood Board for Family Placement by @notlucy

by BeBeafortheWeekend



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Historical AU, Little Stevie on the Prairie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBeafortheWeekend/pseuds/BeBeafortheWeekend
Summary: Growing Things | Winter | Farmer BuckySteve | Little House | Bucky Being Kind of A Shit, HonestlySteve is Catholic | Farmer Bucky is Hot | Naked by the Creek





	Mood Board for Family Placement by @notlucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Placement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



> I made this a while back while @notlucy was still posting Family Placement - one of my favorite Historical AUs. Alternately known by those who love it as "Little Steve on the Prairie" for reasons that become immediately apparent as you read (go do that!) https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634/chapters/31310943


End file.
